


tiny terror

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: REQUESTS [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, miniformers, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: When you decided to take Sunder in (as per Froids suggestion, something he wouldn’t let you live down) you never thought that the holidays would play such a prominent part in your life. The little mech just seemed to adore the thought of being able to celebrate them with you and taking any opportunity he could to give you gifts (be it in the form of stolen roses, chocolates, or purry cuddles)





	tiny terror

Holding Sunder up to your face, much like one would with a naughty cat, you couldn’t help but chuckle at the grin on his face. “You are an  _awful_ gremlin, aren’t you?” you teased, not expecting an answer as Sunder isn’t one for talking, preferring to chirp and purr and click to express his wants and intentions. ‘ _Mrrrrp_ ’ was the response from the little thing as he raised one of his servos to hold a fake rose out to you, churring as you rose an eyebrow in question

“And just where did you get this from?” you questioned, moving to set the little thing down on your couch so you could better examine his ‘gift’. Gently taking the fake rose from his (now opened) palm, you couldn’t help but notice it was a bit tattered, the fabric stained with (what you hoped was) chocolate, though it was obvious it was a bit beaten up from being shoved into Sunder’s subspace

“Who did you take this from this time? Froid?” ‘ _chrrprrrr_ ’

Froid it is

Sucking in a breath through your teeth, you lifted the little mech up, letting his arms wrap around your neck as he decided to hang onto you like a koala instead of just sitting on your hip like usual. “Time to call Mr. ‘I-know-better-than-you’ and let him know the naughty gremlin has struck again” you sighed, lifting a hand to gently ‘ _bop_ ’ Sunder’s nose as the miniformer grumbled, releasing a servo to rub at his nose as if confused by the action (though you knew he wasn’t, he’d ‘ _bopped_ ’ your nose several times, once even leaving a bruise though not intentional)

Rolling your eyes and lightly shaking your head, you carried him into the kitchen where your old landline (ol’ reliable, you had nicknamed it) resided, you took a final moment to gather yourself before you picked the phone up off of its receiver, and set to work dialing Froid’s number. Nearly cringing away from the phone when his irritable voice echoed through the phone, drawing a befuddled chirp from Sunder

“Hello, Froid. Yeah, good day to you too.. listen, Sunder got into your roses again and I’m not sure if you want this one back or not. It’s not exactly in the best condition right now..”

‘ _I knew about the flower, don’t worry_ ’ you could hear him chuckle, making sure to exaggerate your emotions for the sake of Sunder who continued to stare at you with those eerily blue optics of his, the little mech humming. ‘I _gave it to him, for you, today_ is _Valentine’s day, is it not?_ ’

Valentine’s day

It had  _completely_ slipped your mind

“Umm…”

‘ _Don’t_ worry _, I've sent one of my own bots with a gift for you and that little gremlin of yours. All I ask is that he stop playing that_ infernal  _song about infant marine life_ ’

“Hey”, you chuckled, “Baby Shark is a  _classic_ , plus it keeps him from trying to help me fold laundry and end up tearing one of my favorite shirts.  _Please_ , let me know if you want to babysit him while I try to get chores done”

Froid’s silence was very rewarding

“I’m kidding…  _mostly_.. but uh, thanks for the reminder, Froid. I’ll try to buy you a fresh bouquet of actually real flowers if Sunder doesn’t drive me too crazy today”

Hearing a small knock at the door, you gave a final ‘goodbye’ to Froid before hanging ol’ reliable up, zipping over to the door as fast as possible with a miniformer hanging around your neck. Opening said door, you glanced down to see a slightly grumpy Rung holding rust-sticks close to his chassis. ‘ _Rust sticks… Rung’s favorite_ ’

Dropping to a knee, you offered the little miniformer a smile as Sunder shifted himself to sprawl out down your back, arms still wrapped around your neck for support as he shifted from ‘koala’ to ‘weird backpack’. “Glad to see Froid sent one of my favorite bots, and since it’s Valentine’s day I doubt he’d mind me keeping you just a tiny bit longer… maybe sharing some of those rust sticks?”

The look of hope on Rung’s face made it entirely worth it

-

Sprawled out along the length of the couch, Sunder was snoring away with the crest of his helm resting comfortably on your chest while Rung quietly munched away on rust sticks while he leaned back against one of your propped-up legs. Yet another cheesy rom-com started playing, a crooned love-song echoing through the speakers as Rung gave a grumpy grumble at the lack of rust sticks and the prospect of Froid coming to collect him

“No worries lil’ man,” you chuckled, “I’ll contact Froid later and let him know your sleeping over tonight, that is if you want to?”

The wiggle of Rung’s little antenna nearly brought tears to your eyes with how cute it was

-

When you decided to take Sunder in (as per Froids suggestion, something he wouldn’t let you live down) you never thought that the holidays would play such a prominent part in your life. The little mech just seemed to adore the thought of being able to celebrate them with you and taking any opportunity he could to give you gifts (be it in the form of stolen roses, chocolates, or purry cuddles)

You adored the little mech and you definitely didn’t mind the idea of celebrating whatever holiday was next, especially with your special little gremlin by your side


End file.
